1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun storage devices and more particularly to a wall mounted rack for locking sidearms.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 341,072 describes a pistol lock design.
Ritchie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,687 describes a locking device for securing a firearm to a wall, having a first part securable to the wall and a second part insertable through the trigger guard of the firearm to be engaged with the first part, the second part being so shaped as to then retain the firearm on the wall. The second part has a shank portion which enters into an opening in the first part and a lock is provided operable to hold the shank when so entered. The first part is securable to the wall by screws passing through screw holes in the first part, which screw holes are selectively exposable by rotating a cover plate on the first part to align an opening in the cover plate with the screw holes. When the second part is locked to the first part the shank passes through the cover opening into the second part to lock the cover against rotation so that it cannot be rotated to a position giving access to the screw holes.
Wernicki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,366 describes a gun lock consisting of three parts which engage each other to provide a shaft extending through the gun barrel and the bullet chamber, the shaft being held in position by means of a combination lock. A dummy round occupies the bullet chamber and has a hollow cylindrical front portion with a groove for engaging the locking balls which are disposed on the inner end of an intermediate rod which extends through the bore of the gun barrel. The intermediate rod has a slideably moveable central actuator with a cam end portion for forcing the locking balls radially outward to engage the groove of the dummy round, and semi-circular recesses into which the locking balls can fall when the actuator is pushed in to permit insertion or removal of the intermediate rod. The combination lock secures the actuator to prevent it from being moved inward to release the intermediate member from the dummy round.
Szarmach et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,915 describes a universal firearm disabling and alarm signalling system providing a construction, which is easily mounted to any firearm to prevent its unwanted use while also incorporating an automatic alarm signal, which is immediately activated whenever the protected firearm is accessed by unauthorized persons. By employing the present invention, any movement of the firearm, or attempt to remove the disabling and alarm signalling system of the present invention from the firearm, causes an alarm signal to be continuously generated, preventing any unauthorized or unwanted use of the firearm. In the preferred embodiment, the universal, combined firearm disabling and alarm system of the present invention incorporates lock means cooperatively associated with the alarm signal generator which is quickly and easily mounted to any desired firearm for preventing unwanted use of the firearm and remains in secure locked interengagement therewith until disengaged by the user.
Haber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,358 describes a barrel lock to be removably inserted and reliably locked within the barrel of a hand gun to prevent the accidental and unauthorized firing of the hand gun without requiring any manufacturing changes to the gun. The barrel lock includes an expandable chamber lock that is located at the distal end of a barrel lock tube. The barrel lock tube is adapted to slide inwardly through the gun barrel to locate the chamber lock to be received in and retained at the existing bullet chamber of the gun barrel, whereby the hand gun is disabled. A combination lock cooperates with the proximal end of the barrel lock tube to prevent the barrel lock tube from being withdrawn from the gun barrel and the chamber lock from being removed from the bullet chamber until a particular predetermined combination has first been successfully dialed in.
The prior art teaches gun locks and mounting devices but does not teach a wall mounted gun rack and combination locking device as described and claimed herein. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A sidearm mounting and locking apparatus comprises a base-plate adapted for surface mounting, the plate providing spaced apart guide-plates extending from the base-plate in side-by-side juxtaposition for cradling a sidearm therebetween. The guide-plates provide aligned pin apertures and a trigger blocking-pin adapted for engaging the pin apertures and positioned for disabling a trigger of the sidearm. A barrel supporting bracket assembly engages the base plate and is positioned for receiving a barrel of the sidearm in rest thereon. The barrel supporting bracket assembly includes a barrel-pin integral thereto and positioned within the sidearm barrel. The blocking pin is positioned for preventing withdrawal of the sidearm from the barrel-pin. A means for locking the blocking-pin is positioned in the guide plates.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of supporting a firearm and locking the firearm against unauthorized use.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of use with a range of firearm sizes.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being mounted onto a wall or other flat surface.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.